Dog Eat Dog
by ChibiChaos Mage of Chaos
Summary: In which Nora is rescued by Kazuma...again...this time from a tree


_**Author Notes:**__ Plot bunnies are gnawing on my brain! After reading the second manga where Nora briefly meets Kazuma's parents (and is subsequently cowered by both), I felt that he deserved to meet them a little more formally…kinda Oh alright, I really just wanted Kazuma to be the one to untie him and badger Nora a bit more. So here's a quick drabble re-write scene about what could have happened between Nora getting tied to the tree where he meets Kazuma's parents and getting loose. Also, while similar, the initial conversations between Nora and Kazuma's parents are a little different here, although there are some parts from the text, but I'm more hopeful that the atmosphere is the same. Here's hoping it goes well :) Also, I realize that the title isn't…the greatest (oh who am I kidding? It's crap!) but I really couldn't think of anything else…so…eh _

_**Pairing: **__None, although, there are hints for Kazuma/Nora (oh, and Kazuma's parents…)_

_**Warnings: **__Nora's potty mouth…_

_**Disclaimer:**__ The author does not own Nora or any characters related to it (otherwise there would be a whole lot more yaoi happening…)_

_**Summary:**__ In which Nora is rescued by Kazama…again, but this time from a tree_

* * *

**Dog Eat Dog**

"_I wonder if other dogs think poodles are members of a weird religious cult."_

_**Rita Rudner**_

---------------

-------

---

The tall figure glowered down at the shorter form currently trapped (via wires) to the base of a large oak,

"Kid. I don't know who you are, but you got some problem with us?"

"Shut up! Let me the fuck go!"

Nora was not a happy Cerberus. In fact he was a very, very, _very unhappy _Cerberus. He was tired! He was hungry! He was thirsty! Damn it all, he was tied to a tree and feeling utterly humiliated! The whole damn world was conspiring against him! And this stupid…_human_ was just looking at him for some reason!

"Hmmm?"

"Argh! Untie me damnit! I gotta get that stupid brat!"

"Ah! You must be referring to my son, Kazuma! You guys friends?" Nora stared at the obviously insane man, who simply turned his gaze towards the sky. Maybe it was a human thing…no, it was obviously a Kazuma thing, anyone related to that bastard couldn't be anywhere near normal…he twitched,

"What!? Are you kidding? Who'd want to friends with a sadist like him!? Now untie me!"

The man continued to ignore him, instead now focusing on the wires that were preventing him from moving, giving an approving nod,

"Oh, using his opponents' weaknesses against him to outwit him. A good tactic, he's getting better."

Something that almost resembled a proud smirk crossed the scarred man's face. With that said, the tall figure sauntered off towards what Nora assumed to be the main house, not even glancing over his shoulder once towards him, the bastard! Honestly, like father, like son apparently, the pair were obviously totally nuts!

How dare that stupid mortal leave him like this! He was The Cerberus damn it! Strongest demon to ever exist, other's trembled at the mere mention of name! Not even the Dark Liege (the ugly cow!) could fully control him. These humans should be honoured to help him!

"Oh my!"

Nora swiveled his head as much as possible, spotting the figure of a woman standing to the side looking mildly surprised,

"A friend of Kazuma has come to visit? How wonderful! I'm his mother, Tamao."

Nora opened his mouth to exclaim, quite loudly, that he was in no way a friend of Kazuma, however he was interrupted by the woman fluttering around annoyingly like a butterfly as she played the good hostess and offered a variety of drinks to Nora, who was steadily growing more and more irritated,

"What? No way! I don't WANT a drink! Just untie me!"

What the hell? Quite obviously it wasn't just the father who needed to be in a straight jacket. No wonder Kazuma turned out as sadistic and crazy as he was.

"Oh dear, doesn't it come undone by itself?" That was a stupid question, even for Nora, as such he didn't dignify it was an answer and simply stared at the woman, "I suppose that would be best if I undid then." oddly enough the smile, that was apparently a permanent fixture on this woman, suddenly seemed a lot more ominous to Nora...no, it was probably just the light. In any case, this human female could be useful to him after all. He'd just use her as a hostage or something, since Kazuma was so strict about not letting humans get hurt in their battles with demons, there's no way he'd let his _own mother_ get hurt. He'd be handing over that tag in minutes! Nora gave a mental cackle at the image of a humbled Kazuma desperately handing over that tag to save his mother's life! Maybe he'd even cry a bit!

THUNK!

"AHHH!" that strike nearly sliced through his head! Nora stared at the knife that was impaled in the tree just next to his head and nearly felt his heart jump out of his chest.

"Oh dear, how clumsy of me!"

…

……

………..

_Why she was still smiling when she said that?!_

"Wa-watch where you're cutting! Just aim at the rope…ok?"

"Ah yes," how could one person be so cheerful? "hmm, you know, Kazu's the same sometimes." She gave a little giggle at Nora's admittedly rather pathetic attempt to look disinterested, "I know he seems really mature, but he's more of a curious child then anything, and he can be really clumsy at times."

"The rope! Just untie it ok?"

He frowned and glanced up again at the lack of slackening in the rope, only to nearly jump out of his skin again. The crazy woman was standing nose to nose with him, serene smile in place, which only served to make him more nervous, to his contined frustration,

"…make sure to be his most precious friend, ok?"

Nora told himself, in fact growled at himself that he was _not_ blushing at all, and nearly believed it too. He also told himself that he was _not _afraid of this weak female, but somehow had even more trouble getting himself to believe that.

"Ah, here you are." A voice drawled, Nora glared balefully at the owner of it, ignoring the sudden return of blood to his cheeks.

"Where the hell have you been? This crazy woman nearly killed me!"

SMACK!

"Owie!" the albino sniffled and mismatched eyes teared up, wincing at the sudden pain in his head as the darker haired teen glowered down at him,

"Don't call my mother crazy!"

"Ah, Kazu, so this boy is your friend?"

"Hell no!"

SMACK!

"Owie!"

Kazuma sighed in aggravation and finished untying the albino demon, turning back towards his mother, patented apathetic look in place, although one hand remained buried in Nora's hair (Kazuma would tell anyone who questioned it, that it was just to keep the mutt in place, no need to let him run wild around the property any more than necessary).

"Don't mind him mother, this mutt is just my new pet dog,"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not a DOG!"

"I Forbid!"

"Gah!"

Kazuma barely spared a glance at the form rolling on the ground, gasping for breath, before sighing and grabbing him by the collar,

"Come on,"

"Wha-?

"All your noise is bothering my parents"

"EH!? Who the hell cares about them!?"

"I Forbid!"

"Gah! Quit it!"

The woman giggled softly, watching her son play with his friend. It was nice to see him getting along so well with someone,

"Kazu's always wanted a pet. Although, after the Goldfish Incident, it seemed like he'd never find one to his liking. I'm glad he managed to find one he likes so much,"

"Hmm," her husband stepped out of the foliage he'd been observing (and definitely _not_ lurking) in, "I suppose…"

The two watched as their son finally managed to drag the albino inside…well, kicked him inside anyway.

"…do you think we can train him to be an attack dog?"

"Oh dear,"

**FIN **

_**Author Notes:**__ Well, I don't know about you, but I had fun writing this, so I hope it was as much fun to read :) Nora is a lot of fun to write, his reactions to everything are hysterical since his self-awareness is so low ans his ego is so big. Kazuma is fun too, with how he manages to keep control of everything, but the really fun part was his parents (obviously, since that was point…). So I hope I managed to keep them all in character, and as always feedback is welcome :D _


End file.
